The fight with he who should not be named
by Celticgirl84
Summary: Commander in Chief, meets Harry Potter. Funny little story
1. The first family's secret

I don't own Commander in Chief, or Harry Potter (if I did I would be an incredibly rich woman)

**The first family and the fight with he who should not be named**

**Chapter 1**

**The first family's secret**

The first family of the United States had a secret, a very big secret. Everyone thought they were a normal family. Three children 6 year old Amy and the 16 year old twins. The public seen Amy a lot, but the 2 older children went to a secret boarding school, all that the public knew was that it was in the United Kingdom. They thought it was Northern Scotland, and it was also the same school that Mackenzie, Rod and their close friend Carl Brantly and Anthony Prado attended in their teenage years. The only time the media ever seen them was in the school vacation.

Mackenzie and Rod were saying a teary farewell to their 2 oldest children, who would be leaving until Christmas, they had to fly to London before going to Kingscross Platform 9 and 3 quarters, to get a train up to their school. They were both really looking forward to seeing all their friends and Horace was especially looking forward to getting back to his favourite sport Quidditch, but before that they would be visiting Diagon Alley, they had supplies to get, Becca was taking Advance potions this year after receiving many outstanding owls the previous year. Horace was excited to get back to his 2 best friends they were also twins by the name of Fred and George; they were extremely funny and played the best pranks on everyone. And best of all, he had got a new broomstick, a firebolt 3000

Mac kissed both her kids and Amy cried,

_Amy: Mommy when can I please go to school too_

_Mac: Baby you have to wait until your letter comes when you are 11_

_Amy: But what happens if I don't get a letter, _

_Rod: of course you will honey, you can already fly your broomstick really great can't you._

_Amy: Yes Daddy I can. I can go really really high. Becca what's Harry like, can you really see his scar?_

_Becca: For the millionth time, yes Amy,_

So it was, the twins left for school, and Mac went to run the country, while Rod and her were part of a society called the Order of the Eagle, they had a sister company in the UK called the Order of the Phoenix, there main duty was fighting evil, and especially in these darker days, as he should not be named was growing closer. He was the one person whom Mac was afraid of.

This year was going to be an extremely adventuress for all of the first family

To be continued… …

Tell me if I should continue,


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own either Commander in Chief or Harry Potter**

**Chapter 2**

The twins arrived in London, and made their way to the Diagon Alley. The had some school books to get, and their specai agents came with them, they were also witches and wizards who knew the first family's secret, it had take a lot of effort, and memory spells for Mac and Rod to manage to get these agents into the secret service, but it was worth it.

Horace was standing outside Quality Quidditch Supplies, drooling over the brand-new Firebolt 4000 turbo.

_Horace: I would love one of those Becca_

Becca sighed, she was fed up with her brothers obsession about Quidditch, she found it bareable, and of course she supported Gryffindor, but her brother was obsessed.

_Becca: You just got a new Firebolt_

_Horace: Yeah, but, this one is better, besides Dad said I could get one if I get an O in all my exams_

Becca laughed hysterically

_Becca: You get and O in potions, your having a laugh_

_Horace: He didn't say anything about Potions, he just said if I got all O's, now, I have decided that I'm not taking potions this year_

_Becca: But you know what Mom said, its one of the most important subjects_

_Horace: I only got an A for Potions Becca, and you know that was luck, Snape will never let me do it_

Suddenly their was an explosion behind them, they turned around to see the farmiler grins of the Weasely twins and Ron, with Ginny, Hermione and Harry coming behind.

_Fred: So, do I have to bow to you and call you your majesty_

_Horace: No, but you can buy me some pumkin juice if you want_

_Becca: I don't think I would trust anything Fred or George give me to drink_

Suddenly the kids heard the bellow of Mrs Weasley

_Molly: FRED, GEORGE, give me those fire crackers now_

She suddenly noticed the presence of the twins

_Molly: Rebecca, Horace, how are you both?_

_Becca: We are great Mrs Weasley_

_Arthur: How's you Mother likening her new job_

_Horace: Yeah, she's fine, enjoying it I think_

_Arthur: Great to have someone from one of the orders in such a powerfull role ( he whispered to his wife)_

_Becca: Yes Mr Weasley, she's got her eye out for any suspicious information anywhere, in case voldermort is up to his old tricks again_

_Molly: Watch what you say Rebecca, don't say he who should not be named by his real name_

Becca rolled her eyes, she didn't understand why she couldn't say his name, her mother and father both called him by his real name, it was nothing to be afraid of

Molly Weasley was surprised that the twins had been given so much information by their parents, she was very much in the mind that kids, should be left as kids, and keep them out of the retched business.

Becca and Horace went back to Sirius Backs house, they had to see Dumberldore first, as he as the secret keeper, and be given the location of the headquarter of the order of the phoenix.

Becca, Ginny and Hermaionie all shared a room, Becca knew that Hermionie had feelings for Rod, she wanted them to get together as much as she wanted Harry, he was a year younger than her, but she really liked him, not just because he was Harry Potter, but because she liked him as a person.

The next day was the day they would all go to School they were sad they could not all have spent time together as friends before going back to school


End file.
